My First Love
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Aku bingung summary-nya apa u,u yang jelas ini ff VJin/TaeJin. BTS Fanfiction! Shounen-ai.


**My First Love © Reza C Warni**

**Kim Taehyung a.k.a V | Kim Seok Jin a.k.a Jin | other member BTS**

**Hurt/comfort(maybe)**

**PG+13**

**BL, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa tidak baku, ide pasaran, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya!**

**Happy reading~**

Kenalkan, aku Taehyung. Aku sama dengan anak-anak yang lainnya. Berteman, menjalani hidup sebagai pelajar, memiliki keluarga, dan _ulzzang_. Kalian pasti sudah tahu _ulzzang_ 'kan?

Karena aku adalah seorang _ulzzang_, aku berhubungan dekat dengan jejaring sosial seperti twitter, facebook, instagram, cyworld, me2day, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi aku lebih aktif ke facebook karena satu dan lain hal. Hahaha

Ehem, sebenarnya di facebook aku memiliki teman baru. Username-nya _'Seok Jin Ah'_. Ntahlah apa itu nama asli atau hanya nama samaran saja. Kami sering berbagi foto sign, ia pernah mengunggah fotonya yang sedang tersenyum tipis ke kamera dengan kertas bertuliskan username-ku _'V Kim'_ yang terdapat tanda senyum di samping nama - ^_^ V Kim ^_^. Aku juga mengupload fotoku yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirku-aku menghadap ke kamera-sambil menunjuk kertas yang tertempel di dinding. Di kertas itu tertulis - シ Seok Jin Ah シ. Setelah itu kami sering berbagi foto. Kami juga sering menanyakan keadaan masing-masing di PM.

Awalnya dia meminta pertemanan padaku, aku langsung menerimanya. Ia mengirim PM meminta perkenalan. Kami mulai berkenal satu sama lain. Hahaha, kalian harus tahu! Dia pria yang tampan! Sangaaattt tampan! Jika kalian melihatnya, kalian pasti akan langsung tergila-gila dengannya. Tapi, wajah tak sama dengan kesukaannya. Kalian akan kaget jika mengetahui kesukaannya! Hahaha, ehem, aku akan berbisik, dia menyukai warna pink, princess, dan dia juga suka memasak..hahaha

Oopps! Mian Jin hyung ^^v

Stop! Aku tak ingin membongkarkan semua tentang Jin hyung! Kalau dia tahu, aku bisa dihajar..hahaha

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung, sejak beberapa hari ini aku sering merasa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat saat melihat foto-foto Jin hyung. Pipiku selalu terasa menghangat ketika Jin hyung bertanya _"bagaimana kabarmu?"_, _"apa kau sudah makan?"_, _"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_, _"jangan tidur terlalu larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu!"_, _"jaljayo Taehyungie, semoga memimpikan hyung..hahaha"_. Setiap kali membaca pesan-pesan darinya jantungku selalu berpacu cepat, perasaan amat senang menghampiriku hingga membuatku ingin berteriak saking senangnya, dan wajahku selalu memerah. Ukh! Apakah ini uhm perasaan ehem menyukai? Apakah aku uhm menyukai Jin hyung? Ntahlah, aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Aku dan Jin hyung berasal dari negara yang sama, Korea Selatan, berasal dari kota yang sama, Seoul. Tapi anehnya, kita tak pernah memutuskan untuk bertemu secara langsung, kita hanya berhubungan melalui facebook. Kita memutuskan untuk tak bertemu secara sengaja, biar Tuhan yang mempertemukan kita. Walau aku ingin sekali bertemu Jin hyung secara langsung, tapi aku harus menyetujui keinginan Jin hyung untuk tidak bertemu secara sengaja.

Uhm, hari ini aku kembali membuka akun facebook. Di beranda aku menemukan foto Jin hyung yang masih menggunakan piyama, dia baru saja mengunggahnya. Namun yang like sudah melebihi seribu orang, ukh! Padahal aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang like fotonya -,-"

Aku kesal dan tanpa sadar aku membuat status _"aku cemburu!"_. Setelah beberapa detik, banyak yang mengomentari statusku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikan mereka. Tiba-tiba Jin hyung mengirimkan pesan di facebook.

_"Kau cemburu? Benarkah? Haha, uri dongsaeng ternyata sudah memiliki pacar...kekeke~"_

Aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku saat membacanya. Ukh! Apa katanya? Pacar? Yang benar saja! Mantan saja aku tak punya, apalagi pacar -_-

Aku kesal hyung~

Aku cemburu dengan fansmu yang bejibun~ -_-"

_"Aku belum memiliki pacar hyung~"_

_"Benarkah? Lalu kau cemburu karena apa kalau bukan karena pacar? Hehehe"_

_"Apa aku harus memberitahukannya pada hyung? -_-"_

_"Tentu saja HARUS dongsaeng-ku sayang~"_

_"Uhm, aku merasa cemburu pada kucingku yang memiliki banyak penggemar -_- ukh! Kucingku jadi tak mempedulikanku..."_

_"Mwo? Yang benar saja? Hahahaha_

_Kau aneh dongsaeng..kekeke~"_

_"Hyung menyebalkan :3"_

Tak ada balasan. Tentu saja. Hyung sudah off dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Aaarrggghh!

Hyung~, aku cemburu karena penggemarmu lebih dulu like fotomu dibanding aku!

Ingin rasanya aku membalas seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku hanya membalas dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Masa' aku cemburu pada kucingku. Aneh bukan? -,- memang!

**.**

**.**

Kyaaa~

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Jin hyung mengupload fotonya yang menulis namaku di kertas, namaku berada dalam bentuk hati. Kyaaa! Bukankah itu berarti Jin hyung memiliki perasaan uhm khusus padaku? Semoga saja iya...hahaha

Uhm, oke, oke, aku jujur sekarang. Aku menyukai Jin hyung, aniya, lebih tepatnya mencintai Jin hyung *blushing*

Kyaa~ kyaaa~ Jin hyung~ I'm yours~

**.**

**.**

Teman-teman, aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa Jin hyung sedikit melupakanku, Jin hyung tidak pernah mengirim PM ataupun mengupload fotonya yang ada tulisan namaku. Aku sedih, sepertinya Jin hyung melupakanku T,T

**.**

**.**

Huaaaaahhh~

Aku ingin menangis! Tisu mana? Tisu mana?

Kalian tahu? Jin hyung curhat padaku kalau dia sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang T,T

Aku memang belum mengetahui nama orang yang Jin hyung sukai. Tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa orang itu bukan aku T,T

Jin hyung~ jebal jangan buat aku patah hati, ini pertama kalinya aku mencintai seseorang..

**.**

**.**

Apa ini? Omo! Apa maksudmu hyung? _'Persiapan pernyataan cinta, semoga diterima'_ itu adalah statusmu hyung! Tolong hyung, jelaskan bahwa kau ingin menyatakan cintamu padaku! Bukan orang lain!

Aku tahu aku egois, tapi mengertilah hyung. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang. Jadi, hyung katakan bahwa kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku!

Yaa, maaf telah menjadi egois. Aku tahu, orang itu bukan aku T,T

**.**

**.**

Sekarang aku benar-benar hancur hyung. A..aku hancur...hiks..hiks

Kau curhat padaku, mengatakan bahwa orang itu menerima pernyataan cintamu. Dan kau bilang kau amat bahagia. Ya, kau orang yang bahagia dalam kasus ini dan aku adalah orang yang patah hati dalam kasus ini. Cih! Miris? Memang!

Hyung, kau dengan tenang berkata bahwa dia adalah orang yang memiliki wajah imut, manis, dan cantik. Kau bilang kecantikannya mengalahkan kecantikan seorang wanita..

Apa kau tahu hyung? Aku menangis sekarang! Aku sakit hati! A...aku sangat teramat sakit! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal sesakit ini. Jika bisa meminta, aku ingin aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Tapi, aku senang merasakan perasaan itu padamu hyung karena kau adalah orang baik, penyayang, dan pengertian ^^ yaa, walau kau tak peka pada sekitarmu...

Dan satu fakta yang membuatku tersenyum miris, orang yang hyung cintai bernama Byun Baekhyun, bukan Kim Taehyung atau V Kim.

**.**

**.**

Astaga! Apakah yang ini hyung? Dia memang seperti apa yang hyung katakan! Dia manis, cantik, imut. Kau pandai memilih hyung!

Dan apakah aku boleh mengatakan ini?

Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan wajahku! Kami benar-benar mirip!

Hyung~ kenapa kau tak menyukaiku saja? Wajah kami hampir mirip! Tapi setidaknya kau harus memilihku, bukan dia!

Maaf, aku terlalu egois...

**.**

**.**

Hahaha... Apa ini? Hiks,

Kalian terlihat serasi, ukh! Aku benci mengatakan kenyataan itu! Hyung~ aku hancur sekarang, benar-benar hancur T,T

Please, lepaskan tanganmu dari bahunya! Aku benar-benar cemburu! Kenapa tidak diriku saja yang hyung rangkul di foto ini? Kenapa bukan aku? Hiks

Hyung beberapa menit yang lalu mengunggah fotonya bersama Baekhyun *aku tak rela menulis namanya* dan menulis _"aku bersama namjachingu-ku.. Manis bukan?"_. Dan banyak yang komen bahwa mereka berdua serasi. Ukh! Ingin rasanya aku komen dan berkata bahwa Jin hyung lebih serasi bersamaku. Tapi aku masih ingin dekat dengan Jin hyung, jadi aku tak berani berkomentar.

Hyung, terima kasih telah menghancurkan perasaanku T,T

**.**

**.**

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin lagi membuka facebook. Namun rasa penasaran tentang Jin hyung membuatku kembali membuka facebook. Aku mendapat pesan dari Jin hyung,

_"Dongsaeng~ah, apa kabar? Hyung ingin bercerita. Kemarin hyung kencan dengan Baekhyun, kau tahu? Orang-orang yang melihat kami merasa iri, mereka berbisik bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang serasi. Hahaha, hyung amat senang mendengarnya. Hyung harap hubungan hyung dan Baekhyun langgeng..kekeke~_

_Oh ya? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"_

Setelah membaca pesan itu aku segera keluar dari facebook dan aku langsung mematikan komputer kesayanganku. Apa tadi katanya? Memiliki pacar? Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki pacar sementara hatiku sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu hyung? Bagaimana bisa? Aaarrggh!

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari itu, aku tak pernah lagi membalas pesanmu hanya sekali mengecek facebook. Dan yaa, kau mengirimi pesan tiap hari dan pertanyaamu selalu sama hyung,

_"Apa kabar Dongsaeng~ah? Kenapa tidak pernah membalas pesanku?"_

_"Dongsaeng~ah kenapa sekarang kau jarang aktif di facebook? Apa kau sibuk?"_

_"Dongsaeng~ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak pernah aktif lagi?"_

Terima kasih telah perhatian padaku hyung, tapi sepertinya aku tak akan muncul lagi. Dan mungkin saja aku akan menutup akun facebook-ku. Aku benar-benar tak tahan hyung..

**.**

**.**

Seharian ini aku tak membuka facebook. Menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku. Kau tahu hyung, mereka bertanya padaku _"Taehyung~ah kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tak ceria seperti biasanya?"_, _"Taehyung hyung apa hyung sakit?"_, _"Dongsaeng, apa yang terjadi? Kau tak bersemangat hidup sekali, tak seperti biasanya"_, _"ya! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang terjadi? Wajah terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu?"_, dan _"Taehyungie! Cerita pada kami, kenapa kau seperti ini?"_.

Haha, ini semua karena perasaan bodoh ini. Perasaan bodoh yang dinamakan cinta. Semua itu efek dari patah hati kah?

Hyung, aku ingin sekali menghapus perasaan ini. Aku tak sanggup!

Aku hanya anak berumur 18 tahun yang masih belum terbiasa dengan perasaan menyakitkan ini. Hyung, aku merasa amat teramat sakit, dadaku terasa sesak hyung...

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi...

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu tak membuka facebook, hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Banyak pesan yang kau kirimkan hyung, semuanya sama. Hyung menanyakan keadaanku dan alasan kenapa aku tak pernah aktif di facebook lagi. Aku tak berniat membalasnya. Well, aku memutuskan untuk membuka profil page-mu hyung. Dan..

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampiriku, foto profilmu benar-benar membuatku bertambah hancur. Di foto itu kau mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Aku sakit hyung melihat foto itu! Aku sekarang benar-benar hancur karenamu...

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tadi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman dekat kompleks rumahku. Aku duduk di kursi putih panjang di bawah pohon mapel. Aku menggunakan jacket, tudung jacket itu menutup kepalaku. Langit terlihat mendung dan mungkin sebentar lagi hujan...

Aku menunduk menatap sneakers-ku. Aku kembali mengingat pertama kali kita berkenalan, bercerita satu sama lain, berbagi foto, dan ingatan berhenti di saat hyung menceritakan orang yang hyung cintai. Dan tanpa sadar air mata jatuh ke pipiku, aku dengan kasar menghapus air mata sialan ini. Aku tak boleh menangis! Tidak boleh!

Tapi kenapa dada ini begitu sesak? Tanganku memegang dadaku, air mata kembali mengalir deras.

Aaaarrrggghh! Kenapa ini begitu sakit?

Kenapa?

_Tik.. Tik_

Langit ternyata ikut menangis. Hujan turun begitu deras, sederas air mataku. Aku perlahan bangkit dari dudukku, berjalan dengan gontai di tengah hujan. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah, jalan begitu sepi. Jelas saja, hanya orang bodoh yang mau berjalan di tengah hujan sederas ini. Dan, yaa, aku adalah orang bodoh..hahaha

Aku telah basah kuyup. Namun terus berjalan. Aku sangat kedinginan sekarang, tubuhku menggigil. Arrggh! Aku tak tahan..

Saat melihat box telepon, aku segera berjalan ke box telepon. Tak melihat apa ada orang di dalam atau tidak, aku langsung membuka pintu box itu. Dan mataku membulat saat melihat dua orang yang tengah berciuman. Ukh! Aku merasa malu telah melihat mereka seperti itu. Dan sepertinya mereka sadar akan kehadiranku, buktinya mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arahku, dan APA INI?! Jin hyung?! Omo! Aku tak tahan lagi...

_"Jwisonghamnida"_ mungkin mereka tak akan mendengarnya karena suaraku yang amat pelan. Aku menutup pintu dan kembali berjalan di tengah hujan, aniya, aku berlari tepatnya. Rasa sakit hatiku membuatku tak merasakan rasa dingin lagi. Aku terus berlari hingga menabrak seseorang. Aku terhempas ke tanah, orang yang ku tabrak segera mengulurkan tangannya berniat menolongku. Aku mendongak melihat orang itu,

_"Astaga! Hyung! Apa yang hyung lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini?"_ Aku hanya meraih tangan adik kelas ini sekaligus teman dekatku. Lalu bangkit berdiri.

_"Astaga! Hyung! Ayo kita ke rumahku, kau bisa sakit jika seperti ini"_ Jungkook memapahku. Kami berjalan di bawah payung yang Jungkook pegang. Mian, Kookie, aku telah merepotkanmu...

Satu fakta yang kudapat hari ini, Jin hyung tak mengenaliku...

**.**

**.**

Setelah hari itu, aku demam selama satu minggu. Teman-temanku tiap hari menjengukku di rumah, menanyakan keadaanku. Dan hari ini aku telah pulih, dalam artian pulih fisik tapi hatiku masih hancur berkeping-keping karena kejadian di box telepon. Aaarrggghh! Thu 'kan, aku jadi ingat lagi..

Kalian tahu? Setiap mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu aku selalu menangis, seperti saat ini. Menangis sambil memukul dada yang amat sesak. Apa yang akan kalian rasakan jika kalian berada di posisiku? Sakit 'kan?

Ya, itu amat sakit hingga membuatku kacau, menyedihkan. Aku rasanya ingin menyerah, ingin melupakan Jin hyung. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat sulit? Dan semakin aku mencoba melupakan Jin hyung, Jin hyung selalu muncul di benakku? WAE?! Arrrgggghh!

**.**

**.**

Tadi orangtuaku berkata bahwa kami akan pindah ke Jepang. Dan mungkin saja akan menetap di sana. Aku ikut-ikut saja, lagipula apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Lebih baik mengikuti kedua orangtuaku..

Dan aku memutuskan merelakan Jin hyung bersama Baekhyun dan mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam. Aku akan melupakan Jin hyung dan semoga saja di Jepang nanti aku akan menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatku jatuh hati..hihi

**.**

**.**

Aaaaa~

Ceritaku berakhir di sini. Oh ya, saat ini aku sedang berada di bandara. Yup! Hari ini aku akan ke Jepang. Dan sebenarnya catatan ini sudah lama ku tulis, tapi tak pernah aku post.. Kekeke~

Hanya menjadikan konsep di blog-ku. Tapi tak berniat mempublish-nya. Dan hari ini dengan berani aku mempublish-nya karena aku tak akan mengurus blog ini, ini adalah yang terakhir yang aku post.

Please, jangan menertawakan nasibku yang menyedihkan u,u

Sudah ya, aku harus check-in sekarang... Pai~ pai~

**2013-11-06**

**2013-11-08**

Hari ini ada seseorang yang meminta pertemanan padaku, username-nya _'RapMon'_. Dia bertanya padaku, _"apa kau mengenal V Kim?"_. Aku kaget membaca pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa dia tahu? Dan omong-omong, aku benar-benar merindukan Taehyungie sekarang. Taehyung~ah, kau di mana? Kenapa tak aktif lagi?

Aku balas bahwa aku mengenal V. Dia kemudian bertanya, _"Apa kau dipanggil 'Jin hyung' oleh V?"_ Aku mengerutkan keningku. Aneh, apa orang mengenal Taehyung?

_"Iya, ada apa?"_

_"Kau tidak penasaran dengan keadaan V sekarang?"_

Tentu saja aku penasaran! Apa orang ini benar-benar mengenal V?

_"Tentu. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang V?"_

_"Yup! Dia sekarang berada di Jepang"_

Mwo? Di Jepang? Kenapa Taehyung tak memberitahuku?

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Iya. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin membongkar ini semua, tapi apa boleh buat, kau harus tahu semuanya. Dulu sebelum mengenalmu, V adalah anak yang jarang berekspresi, muka selalu datar dan tatapannya selalu kosong. Setelah mengenalmu, dia menjadi anak yang ceria, sering berekspresi dan lebih sering online. Aku dan teman-temanku yang lain bahagia melihat V yang seperti itu. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan, V tiba-tiba menjadi pemurung, sering melamun, dan terkadang menangis tanpa sebab. Kau tahu? Kalau seperti ini, aku lebih suka V yang berwajah datar daripada V yang pemurung, aku lebih suka yang tatapannya selalu kosong daripada V yang menangis tanpa sebab. Aku dan teman-temanku khawatir akan keadaan V, setiap kami bertanya V tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan jujur. Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa sikap V berubah? Kau bisa membaca sendiri postingan V di blognya.."_

Apa?! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Taehyungie? Kau tahu? Aku sekarang benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu.

_"Bolehkah aku meminta link blog-nya?"_

_" *d* /"_

_"gamsahamnida"_

Aku segera membuka blog Taehyung. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat membaca judul artikel terakhir yang Taehyung post.

_**'Perasaan tak terbalas'**_

Aku segera membaca artikel itu. Air mataku menetes saat membacanya.

Astaga! Apa aku tak salah baca? Taehyung mencintaiku? Astaga! Jadi waktu itu dia cemburu karena penggemarku? Kenapa kau tak jujur Taehyungie? Kau tahu? Aku menyukai saat itu bodoh! Aku pikir kau sudah memiliki kekasih, jadi aku menghilangkan perasaanku padamu dan mulai melirik Baekhyun. Dan yaa, aku jatuh pada pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun..

Taehyungie, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf telah menyakitimu. Aku minta maaf tak peka dengan perasaanmu padaku. Maaf telah menceritakan perasaanku terhadap Baekhyun kepadamu. Maaf telah menghancurkan hatimu. Dan maaf waktu di box telepon aku tak mengenalmu. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu melihatku bersama Baekhyun di box telepon. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Sekarang rasanya aku ingin menemuimu dan meminta maaf atas kesalahanku. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, sekarang kau berada di Jepang.

Taehyungie, aku minta maaf. Maaf tak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena sekarang aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun..

_**5 tahun kemudian...**_

Aish! Anak itu benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Kenapa tidak meminta tunangan tercintanya saja? Huh!

Aku kesal! Aku 'kan masih mengantuk! Kenapa menyuruhku menjemputnya? Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan tunangannya? Sampai-sampai harus aku yang menjemput.

Aku berlari memasuki bendara! Ukh! Awas saja kalau kau sudah di hadapanku, akan ku hajar kau!

_Braak!_

"Ah, jwisonghamnida" ucapku lalu membungkuk, ketika kembali menegakkan badanku, orang di depanku membulatkan matanya dari balik kacamata yang dipakainya. Tentu saja aku tahu, dia memakai kacamata yang kacanya putih. Dan, uhm, muka sangat familiar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..

Eomma benar-benar menjengkelkan! Kenapa harus menyuruhku kembali ke Korea? Yang menikahkan sepupuku, kenapa aku harus ke Korea? Aaarrgghh!

Aku berjalan dengan kesal di bandara ini. Tak ada jemputan, tentu saja. Jungkook, Suga hyung, Namjoon hyung, Jimin hyung, Hoseok hyung sedang apa sebenarnya? Kenapa mereka tak mau menjemputku? Aaarrgghh! Menyebalkan!

Aku menghentakkan kakiku beberapa kali. Ukh! Awas saja kalian!

_Braak_

"Jwisonghamnida"

Akh! Apa orang ini tak memiliki mata? Bagaimana bisa dia menabrakku? Aaarrghh! Membuat moodku bertambah buruk saja.

Omo! Aku membulatkan mataku saat orang yang menabrakku menegakkan badannya. Tubuhku terasa kaku, aku mematung di tempat dengan tatapan yang tertuju ke orang di hadapanku.

Bukankah dia... Jin hyung?

"Hey! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Aku minta maaf. Permisi" orang tadi segera berlari menjauhiku. Dan apa kalian tahu?

Perasaan itu muncul lagi...

Jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahku yang menghangat..

Aku terus berlari. Pikiranku fokus pada namja yang kutabrak tadi. Wajahnya amat familiar, apakah aku mengenalnya? Tapi di mana?

Aaarrgghh! Kenapa wajahnya begitu familiar? Wajahnya seperti..

Omo!

Aku menghentikan lariku. Mataku membulat, itu dia! Dia orang yang kucari 5 tahun belakangan ini!

Aku memutar arah, berlari ke arah namja tadi. Senyum kemenangan terpampang di wajahku.

Taehyungie!

Kau takkan lepas dariku lagi! Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini!

.

.

.

**END**

Annyeong :D

Ini ff BTS pertama yang aku tulis, maaf bahasanya kacau dan ending-nya gaje... *bow

Dan maaf kalau feel-nya nggak dapet -,- maklum saya author amatiran xD

Please komen *puppy eyes bareng Jungkook* kritik dan saran di terima tapi jangan nge-bash ya -,-"

Pai~ Pai~


End file.
